Peacekeeper Wars: Part 1
(US); (UK) | Production =MPK01 | Writer =Rockne S. O'Bannon & David Kemper | Director =Brian Henson | Guests = | Episode list = | Prev =Bad Timing | Next =Peacekeeper Wars: Part 2 }} Synopsis John Crichton lies on a bed, his face bloodied and water dripping. It's dark, and Moya looks worse for wear, with sparks flying around. We hear Aeryn's voice. "You did it, John. All the fighting has stopped. There's no more dying. And all of a sudden, three is not such a scary number. But no matter how wonderful this is, I will not accept it as a trade off for losing you." Flashback In space, near a ringed planet, is a fleet of Scarran ships. A squadron of Peacekeeper ships is on the assault, and destroys a Scarran Dreadnought. Rygel is swimming around the bed of the sea on Qujaga, collecting crystals and swallowing them. After grabbing all he can find, he bobs his head up above water, and is hauled onto a boat by Ka D'Argo. Noranti is also on board, along with two aliens who look like those who crystallised Crichton and Aeryn Sun. "So often I've proclaimed having a belly full of Crichton and Aeryn. Never thought it'd be so literal," Rygel says as he throws up. One of the aliens asks Noranti what they called their species, and she picks up a crystal, licks it, and says one is Crichton, a "hoo-man", and as she licks another clean she says it is Aeryn, a Sebacean. Rygel confirms to D'Argo he has all the pieces, saying he sifted the sand at the bottom with his bare hands. "Look at my nails!" he proclaims. One of the aliens says to the other, Caa'ta, that the Leviathan ship has returned and their transport is approaching. Caa'ta orders the concealment canopy lowered, and the ship and the transport approach an island which appears. On Scorpius' command carrier, Braca tells him that they've received another communication from Peacekeeper Strategic Command; it's Grand Chancellor Maryk, again. Scorpius turns on his communicator, to an angry Maryk. "Where the Hezmana in my orders did you find the phrase 'pre-emptive attack'?!" Scorpius keeps his head, as always, saying the Scarrans were amassing for an onslaught they all knew was coming, a conflict that they could not win. He says that by challenging them before they are prepared, they stand a fighting chance. Maryk is still not happy, saying Scorpius was sent there to gather surveillance. Scorpius rebuts his words. "With all due respect, sir, I was sent here to perish at the vanguard of this inevitable conflict. I simply refuse to participate on their terms, or yours!" Maryk says that because of his actions, the Scarran Empire has declared war against the Peacekeepers. "Do you know what that means, Scorpius?" he asks. "We are now officially engaged in the last war of our era! Congratulations." Moya s transport lands on the surface, and D'Argo goes to greet them. Chiana leaps out into his arms. The Diagnosan gave her new eyes, so she can see again. Stark comes out of the pod, saying they found a Diagnosan, as it falls out of the transport behind him. "What's wrong with him?" D'Argo asks, and he's answered by a familiar face – Grunchlk. "There's nothing wrong with him, he's fine!" Grunchlk assures him. D'Argo says he though he was dead, but Grunchlk says hardly at all. Inside a building, the Diagnosan is putting the crystals of Crichton and Aeryn into a device which has them floating around in mid-air, joining back together. Noranti tells him to be careful, as the crystals are people's lives. D'Argo says this had better work, to which Grunchlk replies they are lucky to have him. He says that Diagnosans are at a premium now that there's a war on. "What war?" D'Argo asks. Chiana tells him that the Peacekeepers and Scarrans declared war against each other. D'Argo asks if the Peacekeepers knew what they were getting in to, but Grunchlk says the Scarrans didn't give them much choice; they were already taking the galaxy by force, system by system. In space, a Scarran vanguard has breached the Peacekeepers defences, and is assaulting Scorpius' command carrier. Sikozu says that they've drawn them in sufficiently; the trap is set. Over comms, Scorpius tells Braca to initiate the plan exactly as he instructed. Braca tells the pilots to turn of their navigation systems and fly manually from here. Sikozu tells him to fly straight in; their targeting telemetrics will be corrupted by the ambient magnetics. Braca leads the attack on the head Scarran Dreadnought, but all Peacekeeper armada ships are talking heavy fire. Back on the planet, Crichton and Aeryn are reconstituted in the same position they were last seen, still kissing. As D'Argo breathes a sigh of relief, the pair draw their pulse pistols. "Lower your weapons," Caa'ta orders. Crichton asks how long, and D'Argo informs him it's been sixty solar days. "Where?" asks Aeryn, to which Chiana replies they're still on the water planet. Caa'ta again tells them to put their weapons down, to which Crichton asks, "Bad guys?" "Yes and no," D'Argo replies, "They did help us put you back together." Chiana tells them they said it was an accident that Crichton and Aeryn were crystallised. "Last warning," Caa'ta insists. The pair hand over their pulse pistols, and as they walk away Crichton says to Aeryn, "You said yes!" "I did," she replies. He says they've had sixty days, and asks if she has any regrets. "No, it's going really well," she replies. "Hey, we're gonna get married!" Crichton shouts, to which Chiana and D'Argo say "Congratulations!" On the command carrier, Braca tells Scorpius he was correct; their pilots and guns were no match for the Peacekeeper squad. Scorpius signals his silence, and tells them to prepare to withdraw. "What?" Braca asks in shock. Scorpius tells him that the rest of the armada is to continue to engage the enemy to cover their escape. "But sir, we're winning!" Braca tells him. Sikozu reaffirms that without this Carrier, the remaining units will be destroyed. Scorpius tells them they have their orders, and despite Braca's continued objection, he is adamant. "He is alive Sikozu," Scorpius says, lifting her onto one of the controls. "John Crichton is alive." "One more time, begin again," Caa'ta tells Crichton. Crichton begins the story again. "Once upon a time, there was a boy named John. And John was an astronaut. He lived in a far away place called Earth, which is so far away, you've never heard of it. One day, when John was out doing astronaut things, a big blue wormhole gobbled him up and spat him out at the far end of the universe. Things were looking grim in Mudville, till our hero met an amazing living ship, made some nice new friends, and he hooked up with his dream girl. We could've lived happily ever after, but the Peacekeepers raped, chased and tortured us for years on end. And two months ago, we got our asses shot off again. This time it was the Scarrans, big reptiles, oooh! And Moya, our living ship, limped her way to your happy planet for a little R&R, because, we figure, it's empty! Hey, no one is gonna bother us." We see Crichton and Aeryn in the boat, with Crichton proposing and Aeryn accepting. "Next thing me and the future Mrs Crichton are having a private moment when you guys fly by, boom bada-bing, squiggly line, squiggly line, crystallised. And it's two months later." But the aliens still look rather confused. On Maryk's command carrier, one of his men tells him that Scorpius has powered down his homing beacon, so they have no way of tracking him. Maryk tells them to broadcast an order, highest priority. The Peacekeepers are to fire upon his command carrier the moment it's spotted, with no hailing, and no offer to surrender. He wants Scorpius and all that fly with him erased from existence. A heavily pregnant Commandant Grayza tells Maryk that Scorpius is many things, none of them good, but never a coward. Maryk says that he has initiated this war and then turned and run, asking her how she defines cowardice. She asks the Grand Chancellor to consider her counsel on this carefully, "Hatred of the Scarrans is Scorpius' sole consistent trait. There is something else." Maryk says that perhaps there is, but his orders stand. The Diagnosan is examining Aeryn, while Crichton holds her hand and speaks to her. He tells her that they're done, they're checking out. "Next Ferengi we see, we run, no questions later. From this moment on, my one concern, my life, is you and our baby." The Diagnosan starts speaking, and Grunchlk translates, telling them that the Diagnosan doesn't know what they're talking about – there is no baby. As Crichton and Aeryn are shocked, Grunchlk says that if there was a baby before, it isn't there anymore. The Diagnosan says that Aeryn never was pregnant, but she is adamant that she was. Crichton has a thought, and says that they were in pieces, thousands of pieces. They go to D'Argo, who tells them that Rygel said he got every piece off of the ocean floor. When D'Argo says he carried the pieces up in his stomach, they quickly leave. With Rygel on the table, Grunchlk congratulates him on being pregnant. Aeryn and Crichton are not happy, but the baby is doing just fine. Rygel is less than pleased himself, and Crichton grabs hold of Grunchlk, telling him to take the baby out of Rygel and put it back in Aeryn. The Diagnosan won't do it, saying it can't come out until the end of the first quadmester. "First quadmester?" Rygel asks, "Get me a drink!" Everyone is sitting around eating, and Chiana asks Rygel what it feels like to have the baby in his stomach. Noranti joins the group, and Aeryn asks Rygel what it really feels like to be pregnant. "Like having a parasite, a large parasite that's growing," he says. One of the local aliens comes over, but is not happy. Crichton asks what they did to piss off the locals, and D'Argo says they're paranoid. Stark tells them they're not paranoid, he's been talking to many of them, and they are ruled by fear, so much so that their fear extends to not talking about it. D'Argo says they shouldn't exacerbate it by staying longer, but Crichton says they don't want to fly into the Armageddon beyond the concealment canopy. D'Argo says he'll ask them to stay, but they won't be happy. In the meantime, Crichton says they'll get married. On the lead Scarran ship, War Minister Ahkna tells Emperor Staleek that they've received a deep space comms from an unexpected source, with an unexpected message. It's about John Crichton. The sender knows his location, and says the Peacekeepers don't have them yet. Staleek says they will send a full battle contingent, not for one man, but the knowledge he possesses. Crichton tells one of the lead aliens, Muoma, that it's generous of her to marry them. Caa'ta, who follows them, says their petititon to remain on the planet has been denied, and on conclusion of the ceremony they will all leave. Crichton asks who they're hiding from, to which Caa'ta replies, "Everyone." Stark shouts that Aeryn is coming, so Crichton gets everyone in position. Noranti comes around the corner, throwing petals in front of Aeryn, who has a flower in her hair. "You look great!" Crichton says. "You owe me!" she replies. "I know." Muoma asks if there's a particular invocation they'd like her to use, to which Crichton begins to recite "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here...", but they're interrupted by the command carrier flying low. Muoma is distressed that they seem to know exactly where they are, despite the concealment canopy, but Caa'ta says they've been betrayed. As the aliens all get inside their temple, Crichton tells Stark and Noranti to go with them and convince them it's not the crew's fault. Aeryn tells Chiana to hid Rygel and guard him with her life. A small ship leaves the command carrier. Stark and Noranti hurry into the temple, when Noranti spots something on the side, saying it's familiar. When she gets inside the temple, she realises that the aliens are Eidelons. The ship from the Carrier lands on the surface, and Scorpius and Sikozu step out. Scorpius apologises if this is a bad time, but says they need to talk. He signals that he found Crichton using their mental link. Crichton goes inside his head, where Harvey is dressed as Einstein writing complicated equations on a blackboard. Crichton asks how Scorpius found him, to which Harvey says Scorpius is like god. "He does not play dice with the universe." He says that Scorpius' mysteries unravel slowly but everyone knows what he's really after; a wormhole, and in Crichton's case, the wormhole weapon. Crichton says he can find wormholes, navigate them even, but cannot make a wormhole weapon. Harvey says that is true, but he does know where to obtain the knowledge. John writes an obscene message on the blackbord, telling him to make sure Scorpius gets that message. Scorpius asks Crichton how he's been, saying he has been busy. Scorpius says that the Scarrans will prevail in the war unless he helps them build a wormhole weapon. Crichton says that there's only two problems, that he can't do it and that he doesn't think the Peacekeepers are any better than the Scarrans. Scorpius says that he will find no serenity during this conflict, and tells Crichton to examine his choices. "You're not listening. Wormholes, no. Weapons, no. Killing, no. Crichton, no!" he replies. Crichton is again in the same position, lying injured on a bed on Moya as at the beginning of the episode. We hear Crichton's voice. "You wanna see it? The thing you've been chasing my ass all over the universe for? Torturing me, my wife, my friends for? You wanna see it?" "Yes," replies Scorpius in the voice over. "Say please." "Please." "Pretty please," Crichton says. "Pretty please," Scorpius replies. "With cherries on top." "With a cherry on top," Scorpius says. "Happy birthday, now get out of my sight." D'Argo returns to the planet, greeted by an erratic Stark, saying "Eidelons, Jool, Arnessk, peace!" He tongues Stark, and asks Noranti what he's talking about, but she says the same thing. He asks Muoma, who tells him that they are the last Eidelons, as all others were hunted to extinction. Their ancestors possessed the means to influence peace, but it has not survived to their generation. Caa'ta says that thousands of cycles ago, their ancestors' temple was destroyed and they were all slaughtered. Muoma says that Arnessk was the centre of their spiritual power, where there was a temple upon which the building they are in was modelled. She says that today, Arnessk is lifeless, but D'Argo says they have been there. From Moya, Pilot shows Noranti, Aeryn and Crichton the images of Arnessk that Jool gave them before they left. Noranti explains to Aeryn, who was not present when Moya s crew last encountered them, that the ancient Eidelons were believed to be dead for 12,000 cycles, however they were actually suspended in time, and when they reversed the device holding them, they came back into existence. She says that there's no doubt today's Eidelons are a direct descendent of the peace-making Eidelons of Arnessk. She says the ability to influence peace is latent in these Eidelons, and suggests that the ancient Eidelons could re-ignite this power in the current group. Crichton asks Aeryn if he's going insane, because the crazy lady is starting to make sense. Aeryn says she thought they were finished, but Crichton says that it's because of Scorpius. If they run, he will find them before they wake up. "This is not our fight," Aeryn says. Crichton agrees, but says as long as there's a war everyone will be after him because he has the knowledge of the weapon that would easily win the war for either side. "You know every time we get involved..." Aeryn begins. "I know, people die," Crichton says. He asks Aeryn what the odds are of the Eidelon plan working, but she says not good. "Not good is the best odds we ever got," he replies, knowing that this slim chance is still a better option that giving the wormhole weapon to the Peacekeepers. The transport pod returns to Moya, where Muoma, D'Argo, Caa'ta and Pikal enter Pilot's den. Muoma asks if they will transport Pikal and Caa'ta to Arnessk for an introductory delegation. D'Argo says they could take many more, but Caa'ta says centuries of hiding do not die easily, and they remain skeptical of the crew's motives. Muoma says she knows that Pilot's and Leviathans are peaceful to a fault, so asks if the beings they ferry are trusted. Pilot says he trusts them implicitly, so Muoma entrusts Pikal and Caa'ta to his care. Back on the surface, Grunchlk tells Aeryn that they will find the rest of the equipment they should need to remove the baby from Rygel on Moya, while Noranti takes a device from there. Aeryn says that the Diagnosan should go with them, but Grunchlk refuses. Noranti said the device is so elegantly designed that anyone could use it, and leaves the device with her. Aeryn asks where Noranti is going, and she says she knows more about the Eidelon's than they do themselves, so she will stay on the planet with them. Aeryn asks Grunchlk if she can do the procedure herself, but he says no. Crichton returns to Moya to find Scorpius and Sikozu waiting. Scorpius says they were invited, and D'Argo says they need him. They are flying through Peacekeeper controlled space during a war and Scorpius is a command carrier officer. Scorpius says he was most recently in command of a full armada, and D'Argo says he knows all the passcodes, but will keep him away from Crichton. Crichton leaves, telling Scorpius that Aeryn and Rygel are off limits. Crichton and D'Argo go onto Command, where Pilot tells them he can get them to Arnessk by refining their position from Moya s databanks as they go, and also they've received a transmission from the Royal Palace on Hyneria. It's Rygel's cousin, Bishan, who overthrew his rule. Rygel asks what is happening, and Bishaan says that the Scarrans have already taken their outer territories. Millions are already dead, and Rygel is a direct descendant of the Royal lineage. If the Hynerians will unite under anyone, it would be him. Bishan tells Rygel that he must return. The transmission ends, and Rygel tells Aeryn that if Bishan thinks he will return to a shared throne, he is deluded. Aeryn tells him he is not going anywhere. Pilot tells everyone to prepare for starburst. Stark enters the room where Chiana is with Pikal, and bows down. He tells Chiana that Eidelons are remarkable negotiators, though she says the Scarrans won't be reasoned with. Pikal says they will, and splits his head apart to reveal a third eye. Stark says it's an antenna to feelings. Pikal says that history leads them to believe it's substantially more, all while Chiana thinks it may have other uses. Pikal says they used to be able to create an energy field that allowed people to see reason, but Chiana says they can't do the trick anymore. Rygel is sleeping, as Aeryn and Crichton look on. Crichton says they really need to get married, now. On his command carrier, Maryk is feeling Grayza's bump, saying the baby has a strong kick. He tells Grayza that they are outnumbered and outgunned, and their population has grown adverse to hardship. He says they've lost every battle since the start of the war. He seeks her opinion on a truce. She says the Scarrans would not accept a truce, only surrender. She says a surrender is only an option when all is lost, to which he asks what the signs are that all is lost. "A military leader that broaches surrender," is her answer. Ahkna tells Staleek that Crichton has departed the water planet, and her contact has provided coordinates to their destination, where he seeks to end this conflict. She does not know if his plans involve a wormhole weapon, though says Scorpius travels with them. Staleek asks if the Leviathan is guarded, and Ahkna tells him it is not, but Peacekeepers guard the water planet. Staleek tells Ahkna to engage the enemy there, defeat them and subdue the unhabitants, while this Decimator will follow Crichton, to settle old scores. Sikozu lights some candles with her finger, while D'Argo asks Crichton if he thinks the Eidelons can stop the war. Crichton says that if they can't, they have to find a new galaxy to live in. D'Argo implies that Crichton should use a wormhole weapon if it doesn't work, but he says he can't. Stark and Chiana bring Rygel to Command, where he is unhappy at the prospect of marrying Crichton and Aeryn. Aeryn pulls her gun on him, saying he is ruining her wedding. "Honey, you're pointing a gun at the baby," Crichton says. She puts it away, and Rygel begins his words. But as he reminisces of old times, Moya comes under attack from Tregans. Aeryn tells Rygel to hide, while everyone else prepares to stop the assault. Pilot says Moya is being pulled in by the Tregan ship. Scorpius says that he's counted at least seven three-man craft coming towards them. Sikozu says it will all be over in half an arn, while Crichton asks Scorpius if the Tregans work with the Peacekeepers. He takes with him, saying they'll try to convince them to leave, but if they fail, the others should have an outstanding plan b. Aeryn tells Sikozu and Chiana to find Pikal and Caa'ta and keep them safe. Stark says he can best help by staying out of their way, while Aeryn and D'Argo work together. Scorpius tells Crichton it may not go as smoothly as he hoped, as his departure from Peacekeeper service was less than sanctioned. A Peacekeeper tells them to stay where they are, which prompts Scorpius to try and persuade them he is out there on special service to the Grand Chancellor. The accompanying Tregan Chief is less than willing to leave, saying their orders are to commandeer any ship not broadcasting a Peacekeeper ident. Scorpius says that would put their mission in jeopardy, but the Tregan says his mission is over. Scorpius asks who is in charge, who he should be addressing and who will take the blame. The Peacekeeper tells the Tregan to release the harpoons, and asks for Scorpius' command codes. The command codes fail, prompting a shootout in which Crichton uses Scorpius as a shield. He asks what Scorpius did, to which Scorpius replies he deserted his post. Crichton remarks that it's amazing what a man will do when he's in love. As the shootout moves to Pilot's den, Crichton tells him to duck. Caa'ta tells a wandering Pikal to hide, as his mission is important. Chiana tells Sikozu of three opponents walking parallel to them; she can see through the walls with her new eyes. D'Argo and Aeryn hide behind some containers, and then shoot some Tregans. When some enemies attack Caa'ta, he is only partially successful, and falls himself. In Pilot's den, Scorpius tells Crichton they need a release transmitter, which is over on the head Tregan. Crichton continues to fire, prompting Scorpius to say Crichton enjoys it. The Tregans are about to execute Pikal, when Sikozu and Chiana attack them. D'Argo tells Aeryn that she never struck him as the type who would want children, but she says Crichton wants it so badly, so she does. D'Argo says she will come round when she sees the little guy in person. "I hope so," she replies. Chiana and Sikozu overcome the Tregans they were fighting. Crichton makes a run for it, with Scorpius covering, but the enemies fall down Pilot's chamber. Pilot says there are no more Tregans aboard, but they are still being reeled in. Crichton says they can't release the harpoons because the transmitter went down, but Sikozu finds another on one of the Tregans they killed, and disengages the lines. Moya does an emergency starburst under fire from the Tregans. Aeryn finds Rygel, who successfully escaped. Pilot apologises for not detecting the Tregans, saying he was so preoccupied with other duties that they snuck up, but they have arrived at Arnessk. Arnessk The transport lands, and Crichton searches through the woods. He gets lost, but is being watched. When he finds the entrance to the temple, he's caught in a trap by a returning Jool. She pounces him and starts kissing him, saying the more they were apart the more she knew he'd realise he was meant to be with her. But Aeryn arrives on the scene, and Rygel tells Jool to get her own fantasy as they're having his baby. In the ancient temple, Jool tells Crichton to show indifference and respect, and not to embarrass her. Crichton whistles, and it echoes around the temple. Hierarch Yondalao says the acoustics are to lead them in prayer, and Jool apologises for Crichton's behaviour. He ushers Pikal forward, as one who claims to be their descendants. Pikal says that his people have lost the ability but not the desire to influence peace. Yondalao says he shall confer with the other conciliators, and notify them when the matter can be reassessed. Scorpius says he told Crichton it was a waste of time. Jool says that she knows these travellers are honourable, and he knows her, so asks why he sends them away. Yondalao says he does not, he just requires time to examine the issue. Stark approaches, asking what there is to examine, as Pikal is an Eidelon like him. Yondalao says they have awakened from 12000 cycles of sleep, and asks what pertinence they can have to their galaxy now. When Stark grabs his robes at his feet, Yondalao calls out, "Peacekeepers, do your duty," and Aeryn drags him back. Aeryn asks to speak, and says they understand his reasons for caution, but asks what could be more pertinent in this time, or any, than the ability to inspire peace. Yondalao asks how, even if Pikal is Eidelon, how he can help that cause. Aeryn says that while they are few, Pikal's people are many and with their teachings, could become a great force for peace. Yondalao says that while her counsel is sound, he must still meditate upon it, and asks the Peacekeepers to clear the temple. Crichton walks forward, loading up his gun, and his test shot reflects around the temple. Yondalao asks if they are assassins, but Crichton says he's just the guy without a brain. He goes round, the room, points to Stark and says the lion needs courage, Scorpius, the tin-man, needs a heart, Rygel, Toto, wants an easy birth, and Pikal, Dorothy, is just looking for a way home. He says they won't be here tomorrow, so urges Yondalao to look at Pikal, as he is Yondalao's heir. The Eidelons pray, as Yondalao asks if Pikal agrees to accept the great responsibility that the ability to inspire peace carries. Outside the temple, Aeryn tells Crichton it should work, and the Eidelons should be able to stop the war without wormholes. Rygel appears to ask if they can go back to Moya yet, but Aeryn tells him to go and get Stark. Crichton asks if it's just him, or is Rygel getting bigger. Aeryn says that it's a geometric pregnancy, which means that the baby will be born in a matter of solar days. A stunned Crichton says they don't have a name, but Aeryn says she's already picked one, and says something in Sebacean that's incomprehensible. Crichton says she made a joke, but she simply responds that soldiers don't have a sense of humour. As she walks away, Crichton says, "You better have my dinner ready when I get back on that ship now," to which she just raises her arm. Aboard the command carrier, Maryk orders a retreat and regroup of one of their squadrons. When his Lieutenant asks how the Scarrans move so quickly and effectively, Maryk answers that they've been planning it for many cycles. He says he has a desire to turn it around... in due time. Grayza is looking on, but doesn't seem too satisfied with his answer. Back on Moya, Aeryn is helping Pilot by verifying Moya s hull integrity. Sikozu joins her on Command, and Aeryn mentions that she is back so soon. She tells Sikozu to inform Scorpius that her opinion won't change if they keep asking; she believes peace is a better option than trying to build a wormhole weapon. "With all due respect, Aeryn," Sikozu says, "Crichton is your inferior, so why would you bear his child?" Aeryn says she should leave, off this ship. Sikozu says she didn't mean to offend her. She adds that when she first met Scorpius, she thought he was her inferior, but she has since learned there is a reservoir to his abilities that continues to overshadow her own. "Same with Crichton," Aeryn answers. Sikozu asks if she views Crichton as her superior. "No, as my equal," Aeryn replies, adding that perhaps Sikozu's under and over-estimations of herself are meaningless, that perhaps they're just meant to be together. Scorpius tells Crichton that the Eidelons can only inflict peace when the combatants are near, adding that the Scarrans would destroy them before they get close enough to have any impact. Crichton says that in that case, he won't mind them doing there thing, but Scorpius says at the same time he should be making the weapons. Crichton says that's only a means to his end, and asks what Scorpius really wants. He says that peace achieved during conflict can last a lifetime. Scorpius suddenly hears something, and says he has a highly developed survival sense which is telling him to leave. Aeryn comms Crichton, telling him a Scarran warship is closing in on the planet at maximum speed. "Stryker or Dreadnought?" Crichton asks, to which Sikozu says it's neither; something much faster. "How much time we got?" Crichton asks, to which Aeryn replies, "More like how little." Crichton calls D'Argo, who is on his way to get them. Scorpius leaves, telling Crichton he is going to remove as much of their presence as possible, as the Scarrans will be hard enough on the Eidelons as it is. Crichton says not to worry, as they're taking them along. Crichton tries to convince Yondalao that everyone has to go, but he says that is impossible. Crichton says they don't have time, and goes to get Pikal. Yondalao says Pikal is not ready to instruct others, but says he will accompany them to instruct the others. Crichton tells Jool she should come as well, but she says she can't, as she belongs here, and tells him to go. "You always made the best mistakes," he says. On Moya, Stark tells Rygel this is not good, and Rygel, while examining the device to remove the baby, agrees, saying the device won't work. "Not you, them," Stark answers. Rygel says if he wants to worry about someone, to worry about him. Stark says the Eidelons, and starts mumbling about them dying in peace as he bangs his head against the wall in distress. Crichton arrives on Command, where Pilot says the Scarrans are close enough to have targeted them, so Moya will not initiate starburst, as they'll be hit before she's fully powered up. Jool sends a transmission from the planet, addressing the Scarran vessel, saying the inhabitants of Arnessk are peaceful, and have no weapons and pose no threat. She asks if they wish to land. The Scarrans don't respond, and Crichton says he has a bad feeling. He speaks to Jool, who doesn't flinch so as to give nothing away. He tells her to get out of the temple, as the Scarrans launch a missile which goes straight past Moya, and decimates the temple on the planet in a huge explosion killing everyone inside including Jool. The Scarrans hail Moya, saying the crew must surrender to the Imperial Forces, and non-compliance will result in the immediate annihilation of their ship. Moya attempts an emergency starburst, but the Scarrans fire and cripple her. Aeryn drags Rygel onto the transport, where Crichton, Stark, Sikozu, Scorpius and Yondalao await. Chiana and D'Argo leave in D'Argo's ship, Lo'La, as D'Argo is sure they can't pierce the ship's invisibility shield. The two ships leave, with the transport heading for the Decimator. Rygel says that when the plan fails, he should be the first one to be rescued. He says to ask Aeryn, but she says to rescue Yondalao first, much to his surprise. Scorpius remarks that Yondalao is supposed to be rescuing them, and Yondalao says that the Scarrans are unfamiliar to him, so he must first sense their fears and desires through proximity. The crew are taken to a holding cell aboard the Decimator, where Aeryn is forced to give up her concealed guns that are discovered by a security probe. Yondalao says that Stark lived amongst the Scarrans, so he knows their psyche, and asks Stark to assist him with that knowledge. Staleek and Ahkna enter the room, and the Emperor welcomes them to his flagship. "That was a temple you nuked down there," Crichton says. Staleek says it was an act of precaution, which is requisite in times of war, as is truth seeking. He turns to Aeryn and heat probes her, asking where the Luxan and Nebari that were travelling with the crew are. Aeryn says they're gone, and left before they came (which, technically, is the truth). Ahkna approaches Rygel and strokes his belly, saying she always assumed his highness was male. "Tumor, not long to live," Rygel says. "I would agree," Ahkna replies, as Staleek tells her to take him to separate barracks, and tells Crichton and Aeryn he finds it troubling that Humans and Sebaceans can propagate together. Stark asks how he could know Rygel was pregnant with their child, to which Staleek says the same way he knew to find the crew here. "A traitor," Sikozu says, to which Scorpius says its Grunchlk. Staleek approaches Scorpius, saying they say one traitor can always recognise another. He adds that if Scorpius hadn't facilitated Crichton's earlier escape, there would be peace now. "With you as supreme ruler?" Scorpius asks. Staleek says it's a position he knows Scorpius dreams of, as he rips out Scorpius' coolant system. Staleek tells Crichton that he is alive for only one reason; he will have the wormhole knowledge Crichton possesses, or War Minister Ahkna will pleasure herself torturing the Hynerian and the abomination in his belly. He says Crichton has one arn to decide, and leaves. Aeryn asks Crichton for options, and they agree wormhole weapons are not an option but Crichton says he can give them the middle finger. "You don't know what you're doing," Aeryn tells him. "I never do," he replies. On Lo'La, Chiana is looking at a scan of the ship, and identifies its weakpoints. D'Argo tells her that Rygel has invited them to Hyneria, and he thought he could do some work with his hands, plant some food and make some wine. Crichton goes to Staleek, and says he can't give him wormhole weapons. Staleek says he'll die, but Crichton says while he doesn't have a kilo of pure wormhole technology, he can take Staleek to a guy that does, in exchange for an undamaged Rygel. Staleek probes him, but realises Crichton is immune to the probing. Crichton says it's because he always speaks the truth. Staleek stops, and Crichton says they will go in his module, down a wormhole to the source of ultimate power, but it only has room for him and one other. Ahkna says the Emperor will never go alone with him, but Staleek says no, and tells her to set a course for the battle group at the water planet. They will leave as soon as he returns. Sikozu creates a makeshift coolant device for Scorpius, as Stark leaves Yondalao to think of how to tap into the Scarrans' morality. Yondalao tells Aeryn he will soon be able to influence the Scarrans' passions. Aeryn says that in the temple, he said "Peacekeepers, do your duty," and asks what he meant. "I had forgotten that you had forgotten," he replies. "At the dawn of our period of usefulness, 27000 cycles ago, we developed need of a guard. A race no one had quarrel with. A force to ensure harmony prevailed once negotiations had finished." "Peacekeepers," Aeryn remarks. "Apparently your forebears attempted to carry on once we vanished," Yondalao continues, "However, lacking our mediation abilities, they kept the peace the only way they could: at the muzzle of a weapon." Aeryn says that's why they're hated. "It wasn't such at the beginning. We took great care to choose a species no one had met before. We found your kind primitive, barely clothed, far removed on the galaxy's outer spiral. Having brought some of you back, your evolution was accelerated with generous alterations, until you became our trusted acolytes." Ahkna is in a room where Rygel is tied to a table, and tells a Scarran nurse that while the Emperor wants Rygel alive, she would consider it a personal favour if he should die of explainable causes. In Crichton's module, Staleek is growing weary of waiting. Harvey speaks to Crichton on a car crash test course, saying Crichton knows what he has to do. Harvey says he should just crash the module. Crichton says then everyone would die, asking if he thinks Ahkna would be a kindler, gentler soul, but Harvey says that is someone else's problem; Crichton would've done his duty. Staleek says that there is no wormhole here, but Crichton says it's just a little late. Ahkna has Aeryn brought to her, saying she's been informed they plot escape. Aeryn says they are prisoners with no weapons, but Ahkna says they have none here, but perhaps outside. "I promise you, you will never be reunited with your baby," she says. Aeryn replies, "I'm sure your mother wished the same thing." "How brave you are," Ahkna says, before going to the throne and ordering the ordnance officer to fire. Aeryn watches as the missiles hit Lo'La, the Scarrans actually able to detect the invisible ship. As D'Argo and Chiana scramble to get control, the Decimator continues to fire. Aeryn tells Ahkna she can stop now; she's proved her point. Ahkna says that the Luxans are like Peacekeepers – soon to be enslaved or dead. She orders them to fire one more, and Lo'La is destroyed. In the cell, Aeryn tells Yondalao that a Luxan can only survive in space for about a quarter of an arn. He is surprised by the Scarran brutality. Scorpius says that the Scarran blood running through his veins knows more than the Eidelon ever will, while Sikozu says there's only one path out of this prison, they must fight their way out. A wormhole appears in front of Crichton's module, and Harvey continues to try to convince Crichton to fly into the wall of the wormhole. The travel through the wormhole continues, as Harvey and Crichton drive the test car into a wall. Staleek and Crichton arrive on Einstein's iceberg, where Einstein appears saying Crichton should not have brought him here. Staleek asks who the creature is. "You can call him Einstein, and I suggest you do it nicely." Staleek goes to probe him, but Einstein knocks his hand back. Crichton tells Staleek it won't work, and he asks Einstein if he possesses the knowledge of wormholes. Einstein confirms, so he asks if wormholes can be made into weapons. Again, Einstein confirms, and Staleek says he will give him that power. Crichton interrupts, saying he can find a wormhole and fly down one, to which Einstein agrees. He asks Einstein if he can make a weapon, which Einstein says he cannot. John asks why, and Einstein says because no one should have that power. Crichton tells Staleek that if you mess with the natural order, you destroy multiple timelines. Staleek pushes him aside and says he will have that power, but Einstein freezes him in time. Einstein tells Crichton that returning here was wrong, but he says he has to protect the people he loves, and Einstein owes him for putting the crap in his head. "It may soon be prudent to remove it," Einstein replies. He disappears, and Staleek becomes unstuck. He asks Crichton if he truly cannot create wormhole weapons, but Crichton says they should get back, before Rygel damages his wife. Sikozu is trying to convince Aeryn that their best opportunity to escape is if Crichton walks through the doors. Aeryn refuses without her child. Crichton returns, saying he saw wreckage on the outside. Aeryn says they killed Chiana and D'Argo. She tells him that Yondalao is not yet ready, but Crichton says Staleek is going to give them Rygel. Scorpius says he's traded ultimate power for an unborn offspring, but Crichton says no, saying he has nothing to give, so all the chasing round the galaxy, Chiana and D'Argo dying, has all been for nothing. Sikozu says they still have no way out, but Aeryn points out Yondalao, who is now emitting a purple glow. The Scarran nurse is about to kill Rygel, but Staleek intervenes, asking whose orders override his. She says she had no choice, but Staleek kills her. He tells Rygel he will die when he orders it. Staleek finds Ahkna, and angrily tells her that if the Hynerian had died his word would mean nothing. Ahkna says that given the Luxan ship she discovered, the presence of Scorpius, and the ability of these creatures to continually resist should mean they die for the Scarrans' security. Staleek points out that Scorpius was a Commander for the Peacekeepers, and Aeryn a former pilot, so says who knows how much information could be coerced from them. She says it's not worth the risk, but he tells her to stop seeing vipers in every shadow. He grabs her, and tells her aggressively to never countermand his orders again. Chiana and D'Argo float in space, where they kiss, before she appears to lose consciousness. Staleek returns Rygel to the crew, and says that his portion of the accord has been maintained, but beyond it he promises nothing. Yondalao approaches Staleek, saying he wishes power, acknowledgement of his personal intelligence, and to gain acceptance in the upper echelon of civilisation. He says there are many paths for Staleek to accomplish his aims. "War is out path. At the peace table we know how we're viewed; brutish, ignorant," Staleek says. Yondalao says then the greatest victory would be to prove them wrong, and without the loss of a single Scarran life. On the command carrier, Maryk talks of Scorpius' obsession with Crichton, asking Grayza if she didn't tell him Crichton's weapon was a myth. Grayza says that was her belief, but this moment is not without opportunity. He says that knowing the Emperor's location allows them to negotiate a treaty before their position becomes so laughable. Grayza mixes something in his drink, and says it also gives them the opportunity to surprise the Scarran leader and decapitate his Empire. Maryk says he will not be remembered in history as the Commander under which Peacekeeperdom fell. He sips her drink, and falls to the floor. "No my love, you will not," Grayza tells him, "Because despite your station, you are weak. I say again that which I have said before. Death is preferable to subjugation under Scarran rule. They must be defeated." Chiana and D'Argo awake aboard a Luxan ship, having been rescued by Jothee. He is now a Field Officer, in charge of the ship, and is greeted by a punch from his father. Chiana asks if they shouldn't be running, but Jothee says the Scarrans can't detect them. He says they've been following the Emperor for some time, and then there they were. He says they have to take the crown head out, and D'Argo shows them Chiana's method to penetrate the ship. With Rygel laying beside them, Aeryn, Scorpius, Yondalao, Sikozu, Staleek and Crichton are sitting around talking and drinking. Stark collects the drinks from them. Yondalao asks Staleek to review the accord that he wishes them to agree to. Staleek says that at the core of the matter is the perception that Crichton can create wormhole weapons, and if he proposes an armistice to the Peacekeepers with Crichton by his side, they will assume he has bestowed a military edge upon them. Scorpius says the Grand Chancellor is no fool, and he would agree to peace. Staleek says he would propose an accord that favours the Scarrans in mining rights and trade balance, whilst allowing complete self-rule of all Peacekeeper territories. He adds that Crichton will be released upon the signing. The peace doesn't last long, though, as Ahkna kills Yondalao unexpectedly, asking Staleek if he really wishes to broker peace with an enemy he is certain to destroy. Staleek tells Yondalao to free his mind of a prayer, and leaves in anger. Stark says Yondalao is passing over, and Crichton tells him to give him last rights. Stark refuses, but Crichton says he can take his gift and protect it. Stark is forced to pass him over by Crichton, Aeryn and Sikozu, and everyone is thrown back as he receives the knowledge. Rygel starts convulsing, and Aeryn says they will have to transfer the baby now. Before they can get the kit, gas begins to fill the room with gas that Scarrans use on specimens they wish to dissect while still alive. "You've ruined my life," Aeryn tells John. "I know." Present We return to the scene of John in the bed on Moya. We hear Aeryn's voice, with a baby in the background. "This war is not your responsibility," she says. We hear Crichton, "How am I supposed to protect you from the Peacekeepers and the Scarrans and the Tregans and the lions and tigers and bears?" "This is what you want. This is what you want," Aeryn says. "No Aeryn, it is not what I want. It's just that fate keeps blocking all the exits and no matter what I do I just keep circling closer to the flame." A wormhole weapon briefly appears, devouring a ship. Memorable quotes * :John Crichton: We’re catching the 7:15 to enlightenment. It’s just a little late. * :War Minister Ahkna: I promise you, you will never be re-united with your baby. :Aeryn Sun: I'm sure your mother wished for the same thing. * :Ahkna: Luxans are like Peacekeepers. Soon to be enslaved or dead. * :John: I can find a wormhole, and fly down one, right? :Einstein: With the rudimentary knowledge we have given you. :John: Can I make a weapon? :Einstein: You cannot. :John: Why not? :Einstein: Because no one should have that power. * :Scorpius: You've traded ultimate power for an unborn offspring. :John: No. I gave it to him. You know why? Because he's such a nice guy! But the funny thing is I don't have anything to give. So, Chiana and D'Argo, me being chased around the galaxy for years, everything, it's all for nothing! * :Commandant Grayza: Death is preferable to subjugation under Scarran rule. They must be defeated. * :Sergeant Learko (On Jothee): He's our Kleeva. :Chiana: Kleeva? :Jothee: Field officer. :Learko: Which means he's got brains. The rest of us just like to fight. Background information * Crichton is seen throwing his and Harvey's cigarettes out the window of their car in one of his visions. This is a callback to "Promises", in which John shouts at Harvey for smoking in his head. * Some broadcasters split the miniseries into four episodes. The Lion's Gate Entertainment DVD release edits both parts into a single 182-minute feature. Reportedly the UK version contains additional scenes. * The make-up design for Sikozu is substantially changed in the miniseries. In addition, a number of changes are made to Jool's appearance and characterization. * Claudia Black's voice appears to be considerably deeper in tone in the miniseries when compared to the original series. Similarly, both D'Argo and Pilot's voices are noticeably different from the series. Several reviewers have noted the change in Pilot's voice, in particular. This was likely due to a change in personnel doing audio post-processing. The original filters and settings for producing Pilot from Lani Tupu's voice were lost. * It has been 60 days since the events of "Bad Timing". During this time, Chiana has undergone an eye transplant after the permanent blindness she suffered in "Bad Timing", Grayza has regained some measure of authority and has become pregnant, and Scorpius has regained command of a command carrier with Sikozu by his side. * Grunchlk appears for the first time since "Season of Death". * Jool makes her first appearance (not counting visions and alternate-reality versions) since "What Was Lost - Resurrection". * Although not produced by the Sci-Fi Channel, the miniseries includes footage from the original series by way of flashbacks, including brief glimpses of Virginia Hey as Zhaan and Lani Tupu as Crais. This leaves Kent McCord's Jack Crichton as Farscape s only ongoing character not to be represented in the miniseries. * Chiana joins the ranks of Farscape characters who survived direct exposure to the vacuum of space following D'Argo, Crichton, Rygel, and Noranti. * When Crichton takes cover in Pilot's den, he calls the Tregan bounty hunters "Electric Mayhem", the Muppet band most famously featuring "Animal" on drums. * When Crichton and Aeryn are restored after being turned to crystal in "Bad Timing", they both draw their Pulse Pistols; in the final scene of said episode, however, you can clearly see their pistols in the shattered crystals. * Aeryn describes her pregnancy as "geometric" when "exponential" would be more accurate. Links and references Starring * Ben Browder as John Crichton * Claudia Black as Aeryn Sun * Anthony Simcoe as Ka D'Argo * Gigi Edgley as Chiana * Wayne Pygram as Scorpius Guest stars * Raelee Hill as Sikozu * Melissa Jaffer as Noranti * Paul Goddard as Stark * Tammy MacIntosh as Jool * David Franklin as Braca * Rebecca Riggs as Grayza * Duncan Young as Emperor Staleek * Francesca Buller as Ahkna * Hugh Keays-Byrne as Grunchlk * Sandy Gore as Muoma * Ron Haddrick as Yondalao * Linal Haft as Maryk * Nathaniel Dean as Jothee * John Bach as Einstein * Stephen James King as Pikal * Tim McCunn as Caa'ta * John Adam as Sgt. Learko / Lt. Jatos * Kim De Lury as Peacekeeper Captain * Judi Farr as Scarran Doctor * Paul Empson as Eidelon waiter * Angelique May Bennett, Marti Keefer as Scorpius' assistants ;And * Amanda Wenban as Noranti Guest cast Puppeteers * Peter Jagger * Tim Mieville * Mat McCoy * Mario Halouvas * Fiona Gentle * Virginia Weule Voice artists * Jonathan Hardy as Rygel * Lani Tupu as Pilot * Fiona Gentle as Diagnosan * Lee Perry as Bishan References Alentro Quadrant; arn; Arnessk; Astroboy; astronaut; Aurora Chair; "bada bing"; Battle of the Alentro Quadrant; bear; Cape Canaveral; Casey at the Bat; cereal box; chakan oil cartridge; cherry; coffee; command carrier; Commandant; comms; concealment canopy; Cowardly Lion; Crais, Bialar; Creature From the Black Lagoon; cucumber; cycle; deception shroud; decimator; Diagnosan; Dominar; Dr. Strangelove; drad; DRD; DRD "1812"; dreadnought; dren; Earth; Eidelon; Einstein, Albert; electric Mayhem; Emperor; faasbotten; fairy tale; Farscape-1; Federation; Ferengi; frell; frizbot; Gale, Dorothy; ghinka cat; Godzilla; Grand Chancellor; Harvey; Hierarch; Hezmana; homing beacon; Hoodoo Voodoo; Hora Dalay; Human; Hyneria; Hynerian; ice cream; Kleeva; Land of the Lost; Leviathan; lion; Little Boy; Lo'La; Luxan; Moya; Mudville; narl; Nebari; neural cluster; peace pipe; Peacekeeper; Peacekeeper Strategic Command; ; Pilot's den; prowsa fruit; pulse pistol; quadmester; Qujaga; Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer; Ruth; Scarecrow; Scarran; Scarran Empire; Sebacean; Sleestak; solar day; Spreddic; Star Trek; starburst; Stryker; Stykera; The Godfather; The Goose That Laid the Golden Eggs; The Muppet Show; The Wizard of Oz; tiger; Tin Woodman; Toto; transport pod; Tregan; Vitubian viper; War Minister; Wayne's World; Weeber egg; wormhole; wormhole weapon; External link * Category:Peacekeeper Wars episodes